All Comes Down To
by laceandotherthings7
Summary: My life just seemed to be getting more and more crazier. First my dad is convicted of homicide. Then the rest of my family and I are being forced to leave the only home we know to relocate to a place we've never been. Then when I think things are getting better? No,now I'm helping my friends defeat a giant lizard that's running around New York. Yeah crazy life. That's what I have.
Authors Note: This story takes place during the first TASM movie, but I have switched some things around making the story slightly AU, but only slightly! Honestly, the only difference is that Gwen and Peter have been together since the beginning of the story and they are constantly on and off. Oh and I have Mary Jane in this story as well, but other than that the only difference. Alright with that being said I hope you enjoy the story!

I don't own any of the characters except my own. I also don't own the main plot of this story.

Chapter 1

Most people would jump at the chance to move out of Hell's Kitchen. Especially after it had been almost completely destroyed by aliens and superheroes that decided it would be a good idea to hold a war almost directly over the city. Unfortunately for me I'm not like most people.

You see, although there was a lot of bad shit happening in Hell's Kitchen, and I mean a lot of bad shit, it was still my home. It was the place where I lost my first tooth in our run down little apartment. Where I learned to take my first steps and learned my first word. The place where I had my first kiss. The place where I found my best friend. Hell's Kitchen was the place of many first for me and I didn't want to leave that. All the memories and experiences that took place there, and I sure as hell didn't want to move to Forest Hills, Queens.

I stood in the front lawn of our new house, watching as my older half-sister Adriana and my mother helped the movers get our belongings out of the moving truck.

As my mom passed me, carrying a giant box with my name written across it she called out to me, "Would you quit sulking Gabriella, and help us with the boxes?"

Before I had a chance to answer Adriana decided to comment on my behavior as well, "Quit being a drama queen Gabriella. You should be thankful we got out of that shit hole."

At Adriana's use of vulgar language mom shouted from the porch, "Watch your language," before walking into the house.

"Sorry but it's the truth," Adriana said and followed our mother into the house, our house.

After one more moment of feeling sorry for myself, I unfolded my arms and walked to the moving truck.

"Hand me something," I asked one of the build movers. He scoffed at my tone but never the less went inside the truck and looked for a reasonably weighted box.

As I waited for my box I decided to really take in the neighborhood. It was reasonably nice, I'll give it that. Well except the house across the street that was littered with beer bottles. That must be the neighbors dutiful alcoholic. I was just looking down the street contemplating going on a walk or not when I heard the front door of the house across from us slam open.

I quickly averted my gaze to see a lean, preppy, blonde girl storm out of the house. If she would move any faster she would practically running. No more than 10 seconds after the girl stormed out a tall lanky boy opened the door and stood on the front porch.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Gwen wait,"

The girl, Gwen, clearly did not want to wait because she turned so sharply on her heel I could have sworn she stumbled slightly.

"No Peter! That's all I do now is wait. Wait for you to break up with me. Wait for when you decide you want to get back together," her voice broke, "I'm done waiting!"

The girl turned around again, wiping away the tears that fell on her cheeks.

The boy opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it, and instead rubbed his hands over his face forcefully.

Great the dramatic couple lives in this area! Just my luck.

I watched as the girl made a quick right walking out of the neighborhood. I looked back at the boy across the street and was surprised when I saw him looking at me.

I locked eyes with him and shrugged hopefully conveying that I could give two shits about him and his girlfriend breaking up.

"Here," the mover said crouching down to hand me a box.

I grabbed it and made sure I had a good grip on it before I made my way towards our new home.

The house itself wasn't bad at all. Actually it was really nice, at least much better than the shithole that we lived in prior to this that was now being turned into condominiums. Yes the Gonzales/Hernandez clan was evicted. Another story for another time.

"Where's my room," I called out to anyone willing to give me an answer.

"Up the stairs to the right," My mom called from the kitchen.

Hefting the heavy box higher so I could get a better grip on it I made my way up the stairs.

When I got into my new room I set the heavy box down on the floor. With a sigh of relief I wiped the sweat from my brow and sat on my uncovered mattress. This room was definitely bigger than the one in the apartment back in Hell's Kitchen. To my surprise I could see myself getting used to this. Living in a nice house. Not being worried that I'll get stabbed every time I leave my home. Excitement started to fill me and I couldn't wait to make this space my own.

Hopping of my bed I walked toward the window to open the blinds. My room looked out onto the street and I had the perfect view of the block. I couldn't help myself from thinking this was very convenient for me and my problem with eavesdropping. I giggled to myself and turned away from the window. Looking at the boxes that surrounded me I said, "Time to get to work."

* * *

The sun had just began to set and I was in the middle of unpacking all my junk when mom called from the base of the stairs, "Adriana, Gabriella, dinner is ready."

I couldn't get out of my room fast enough. My stomach felt like if it didn't get any food in it, it would eat itself.

When we were all situated at the kitchen table mom decided to bring up school.

"Adriana, are you all set up for your classes," she asked then taking a bite of her taco.

Adriana nodded, "Yep starting at Empire State in two weeks."

Mom nodded proudly and turned her attention to me, "Gabriella, I signed you up online a week before we moved. Midtown has emailed me your schedule. We'll set up the printer sometime tomorrow so you can have it for Monday."

I groaned, "Aw come on! That's not fair! Adriana starts in two weeks and I have to start Monday?"

Adriana smirked, "College perk."

At this I squinted my eyes, stuck out my tongue, and help up my middle finger toward her. Adriana rolled her eyes and said, "Very mature puta."

Our mother sighed and placed her head in her hands, "Girls would it kill you two to get along?"

Mom turned toward Adriana, "Don't torment your sister. You know how she feels about school," I smirked but it quickly went away as mom turned her pointed gaze on me.

She raised a finger and pointed it at me, "And you! I know you don't like school and you didn't want to leave Hell's Kitchen but you deal with it. This happened and it's not changing. You are starting school Monday and I don't want to hear any complaints."

"But mom," she cut me off.

"What did I just say? No complaining," After that moms little rant was over.

We were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when we heard a knock at the door.

Mom put down that dish rag and said, "Who could that be?"

I shrugged and walked to the front door. Adriana and mom following closely on my heels.

When I unlocked and opened the door a women with a sweet face and the lanky boy from across the street stood on the other side.

The women smiled and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm May Parker," I grabbed her hand and shook it, "and this is my nephew Peter Parker," she said gesturing towards the lanky boy, "we saw you movie in earlier and we thought we should introduce ourselves. We live right across the street from you."

I wasn't paying an inkling of attention to what she was saying for all my attention was focused on what Peter was holding in his hand. A beautifully baked pie! It's not my fault sweets are my weakness.

I felt my mother gently push me out of the way, "Sorry my daughter is normally not this rude, but when she sees some sort of sweet her undivided attention is given to that," mom laughed humorously and stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Camila Gonzales and these are my two daughter Gabriella and Adriana."

Adriana waved politely and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Adriana."

All I said was, "Is that for us," referring to the pie Peter held.

"Yeah, here you go, Aunt May baked it," he said handing the baked good to me.

I happily accepted the pie and said, "I'm Gabriella by the way," addressing the two of them as if they didn't already know that.

May smiled, "Nice to meet you all. And don't worry about your daughter. Peter is the same way when there's food involved. Nothing can ever satisfy this boy."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my throat. Maybe that's why he broke up with his girlfriend. She couldn't "satisfy" his needs.

It took me a minute to realize everyone was staring at me, "Sorry just thought of something."

"So where are you girl's going to school?" May asked.

Adriana was quick to answer, "Empire State. I'm a freshmen in college."

May's face brightened up with genuine interest, "Oh that's exciting! Good luck on your first day. What about you Gabriella?"

My mood darkened at the mention of school, but I successfully grumbled out, "Senior at Midtown High."

"Peter goes to Midtown as well! I'm sure he would have no problem helping you around. Would you Peter?" She looked up at her nephew.

Peter shook his head. He looked at me and said, "Yeah no problem at all."

Mom jumped in before I could say thanks but no thanks, "That would be wonderful. Thank you so much! Gabriella is already nervous enough as it is, and having someone to show her around would be great."

I rolled my eyes. She was making me sound like a defenseless little puppy. I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

Adriana said her goodbyes to the Parkers and excused herself. She claimed she had to go finish unpacking. I wanted to do the same but mom being the socialite she is continued to talk and wrapping me up in it.

As she continued to talk to May she had also suggested that Peter and I go on a walk. She had said he could show me around the neighborhood to gain some familiarity.

For the first five minutes neither of us talked and honestly I was okay with that. I wasn't much of a talker and I didn't really want to talk to the guy that just broke up with his girlfriend.

My happiness was short lived because Peter opened his mouth and asked his first question, "So where'd you move from?"

I placed my hands in my pockets readying myself for his reaction to my answer, "Hell's Kitchen."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "The crime riddle neighborhood in Manhattan? That Hell's Kitchen?"

I shrugged and said, "The one and only."

"You must be glad you got out of there," Peter said.

I turned so that I was now standing in front of him, blocking him from walking any further, "Actually I'm not. Hell's Kitchen was very," I struggled to find the right word, "dangerous, but it was home. My home."

Peter raised his hands in the universal surrender gesture, "Okay, sorry you don't need to get so defensive. It's your home, got it. It's just that all the people I've talked to that have moved from Hell's Kitchen couldn't be happier that they got out."

"Yeah, well I'm not like most people," I said and moved out of his way and began to walk again.

After a few moments on silence Peter moved on and asked his next question, "So it's just you, your mom and your sister?"

I bit the inside of my cheek before I answered, "For now."

Peter furrowed his brows, "What does that mean?"

"It means just that Parker. For now means for now," I said quickening my pace.

Peter kept up no problem but he still said, "Woah slow down. I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset," I said but everyone and their mother could see that was a lie.

Peter was no exception because when he said, "Okay whatever you say," his tone basically told me he was telling me what I wanted to hear.

Nothing could have taken bigger effect on me than the next question Peter asked, "So is your dad coming or someone else?"

Big mistake Parker. At this question I stopped walking and it took Peter a few steps to realize I was no longer beside him.

He turned and walked back to me, "Gabriella are you okay?"

I strained to keep my voice under control as I said, "I want to go home now."

Peter nodded and said, "Yeah okay. Let's go back. It's getting late anyway."

It took half the time to get back to my house than it did when we started. May and mom were still talking on the front porch, but now they were seated in the chairs on the porch instead of standing in the door way.

Mom looked at me as I walked up the walkway with Peter trailing a few paces behind me, giving me space.

"Back so soon?" Mom asked.

I grabbed the handle to the front door and turned and said, "I got tired. I'm going to go to bed."

Peter stood at the base of the porch steps and said, "And I have homework that I need to finish so I think I'm going to head home. Aunt May, you coming?"

"Yes one minute Peter," she said.

I was ready to get inside so I addressed both the Parkers, "Nice meeting you. Goodnight Ms. Parker. Night Peter see you sometime."

Without waiting for their response I turned the knob and walked into the house. I quickly walked up the stairs and made my way to my room.

Not even bothering to change into pajamas, I threw myself onto my bed and tried to fight the tears brimming my eyes.

As I tried to fall asleep all I could think about was possibly the most important piece in my life that I had left behind in Hell's Kitchen, my Father.


End file.
